nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A League Like No Other
A League Like No Other is the 4th episode of Community Plaza: The Series. Cast Main * Igor the Mii * Brook * Pingy Animatronic * LinuxFan399 * Nozomi Toujou * Senpai Others * Hajime Hinata * Hatsune Miku * Kyoko Sakura * Yazawa Nico * Marco Bott * Nitori Kawashiro * Misuzu Kareizaki * Ayaka Ayamoto Villains * League of High Class Villains (Debut) Plot Igor and the Gang meet the League of High Class Villains. Story Warning: This transcript contains some foul words. *noticed the new group...was the [[League of High Class Villains]!] *Igor: "WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" *Brat: "Whatever you want us to be." *B.B Hood: "Do we finally get to kill that princess you were talking about?!" *Ayaka: "!" *Boredomu: "Unfortunately, that Blue Bastard of a Villain failed to capture Ayaka." *Bowser: "BAWAHAHA! You should've just left the capturing to ME! I'm an EXPERT at capturing princesses!" *B.B Hood: "Awww no fair!" *Ayano: "You stole my senpai..." *Mima: "You're the one who stopped me mulitple times!" *Nozomi: "What should we do?!" *B.B Hood and Ayano: "Oh......You're not getting away......" *Igor: "Nitori! Your teleportation machine!" *Nitori: Oh yeahhhh! the heroes and herself to the hotel *to the Main room of the hotel *Igor: panting "What in the name of god was that?!" *and the others break through the door *Brat: "Us? We're the League of High Class Villains!" *Igor: "Oh god! What you want from us?!" *Beserk: "We'll capture Ayaka!" *voice that says "Not on my watch!" is heard, suddenly, [[Utsuho Reiuji|Utsuho] appears!] *Mima: "Not you!" *Utsuho: "Don't worry, everyone! Everything is okay!" *B.B Hood: "Don't get in our way!" *Igor: "Utsuho?" *Utsuho: "The only thing that I'm not gonna get in your way is your way to Community Prison for the worse!" *directly attacks the LoHCV with a blast from her Arm cannon *dodge, but some get really injured *Brat: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY ARM!" *Bowser: "Try better, Raven Girl!" *Utsuho: "Raven Girl? I'm no Raven Girl--" Arm cannon at Bowser "-I'm Utsuho Reiuji! And not only are you threatening the life of Ayaka Ayamoto, but my owner Satori Komeiji too!" Fires *who dodged before dodge again, but some get hit this time *B.B Hood: "GAHHH!" *Sigma: "GRAGHH!" *Ayano: "KYAAAAA!" *try to escape...only to the Community Police to be outside the hotel. *Officer: "HALT! You are under arrest for trying to kidnap the Princess!" *Boredomu: to Igor and Utsuho "Fools! You WILL regret this!" handcuffed by the police *villains are handcuffed and are put on the Police Van *Police Van drives away *Igor: "Well, they're gone, for now." *Nozomi: "What you mean?" *Igor: "They're gonna return anytime soon." *goes back into his room, lays on his bed, and falls asleep *wakes up in the [[Dreamrealm]] *was on a roof of a building in [[Community City]] *Igor: "Hello? Is this a dream? I'm gonna bet this is gonna turn bad soon!" *sees 5 shaded figures. One was carrying a fire sword, another had a arm cannon and then the last three were small girls *Igor: "Why do I not recognize any of these figures. Maybe because they're shaded in..." *then notices the world around him. Some buildings were destroyed, the sky was redish orange and it was over 80 degrees. *Igor: "What is going on here?" *{End of episode 4, "A Vocal remix of "Lullaby of Deserted Hell" plays. } Category:Episodes Category:Finished Episodes